The Power He Knows Not
by Shaylea1
Summary: Harry wakes one day to find his life was going to change forever, but will he find this to be a good change? Or a bad one? Pairings: Harry Harem, NL/HA. Weasley bashing on Ron and Molly, Dumbledore bashing. Light Snape.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

**Plot: **Harry wakes one day to find his life was going to change forever, but will he find this to be a good change? Or a bad one? Begins the week before summer after fifth year. Pairings: Harry Harem HP/HG/GW/DG/SB/PP/PP/LL, NL/HA. Weasley bashing on Ron and Molly, Dumbledore bashing, helpful Snape

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when the owl flew in early that morning. Seeing the Gringotts seal, he knew it needed his immediate attention. Upon opening the letter and reading the missive, he realized that today was going to be an interesting day to say the least. He also knew that Harry Potter was not going to understand what any of this means and will not know what to do or how to deal with it. He was unsure if Harry would allow him to help, but chose to try anyway. He wrote a quick note to young Mr. Potter and gave it to Fawkes to pass along.

He wondered if Harry received a Gringotts letter as well, and if so what it said. He had to do everything in his power to make sure Harry did not find out about and claim his inheritance. The boy needed to continue to be weak willed and distraught. He must also remain under his, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's, thumb. The only way he could foresee doing this was making sure that Harry kept losing those who are close to him. It would be the only way to get him to willingly give up his life while facing the dark lord.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry woke feeling nervous. He didn't understand why he felt that way or why he didn't feel as sad and depressed as he had been since Sirius' death. The feelings were still there, but to a lesser degree than they had been in the week since the battle at the Ministry. After looking around the room and thinking about whether there was something important going on that day, he was unable to figure out why he was so nervous. So, he decided to just get up and get ready for the day.

After showering and dressing, Harry went down to the common room to wait for the others to get up before heading down to breakfast. Harry had just entered the common room when Fawkes flamed in carrying a short note. Thanking Fawkes, Harry took the note and unrolled it.

_Harry, _

_I have received a missive concerning you from Gringotts and wish to discuss it with so you understand what will be required of you today. Please meet me in my office. Fawkes will flame you here. _

_Headmaster Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

'Why would Gringotts send Professor Dumbledore a missive concerning me? Shouldn't I get anything concerning me?' Harry thought as he looked towards the phoenix. 'Could this even be the truth? Maybe Dumbledore is just trying to _apologize_ again. Stupid bloody apologies, don't mean anything if he doesn't mean it in the first place.'

Harry still couldn't believe the truths that had come out after his godfather's death.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs in the Headmasters office, listening to the reports about what happened at the Ministry, deaths, injuries, etc. He was just sitting there getting more and more angry at his circumstances and the fact that his godfather, who he barely had the chance to get to know, was dead._

'_**And whose fault is it that you didn't have that chance to know your godfather?' **__a voice in Harry's head asked him. _

'_Mine! I didn't write to him or try hard enough to be with him! It's all my fault!' Harry shouted back in his head._

'_**No, it is not your fault. Who kept stopping you from living with him, writing to him, contacting him in any way?'**_

'_Professor Dumbledore. By why would he do that on purpose? I know he wanted me at the Dursley's because of the blood wards that will keep me safe, but why couldn't I talk to Sirius too? We could have had a code or something so no one knew what we really spoke of. OR, we could have used the Mauraders' way of secret messages. Why? Why would he do that?'_

'_**Maybe there is something he knows that he doesn't want you to know?'**_

'_Maybe. But I am tired of waiting. It's time to find out.'_

'_**Good luck with that.'**_

"_Professor! I am tired of all of this! I want answers, and I want them now!" Harry stated vehemently._

"_What answers might you be speaking of, Mr. Potter? As far as I am aware, you know as much as we do," the Professor replied calmly. _

"_First, why were Sirius and I kept apart? We weren't allowed to see or speak to each other in any way at all. I know there is something behind that. Then, now that I think about it, there is the fact that as Chief Warlock, it is YOUR job to make sure everyone gets a fair trial. Hermione told me about that one day last year. If this is true, and don't try to deny it, then why was Sirius locked up in Azkaban for 12 years WITHOUT a trial. You were trying to keep us apart. Why?"_

_The other Order members in the room looked between Harry and Dumbledore in shock. They all realized that what Harry said was true, and they all wondered why._

_Dumbledore silently looked at Harry realizing that he had to tell the boy something, and it had to be at least partially true. _

"_Harry, my boy, I honestly believed that Sirius had committed the crimes he was accused of. I saw no point of going through a trial. I realize now that that a rather large mistake on my part and do apologize greatly for it. On the other part, I kept the two of you apart for the safety of the both of you. People know that the two of you were connected and many expected you to be in contact. I am very sorry you never received the chance to get to know and love Sirius as you should have been allowed.'_

_Harry didn't believe a word of it. He knew there was something else to it but was unable to think of what it might be. He decided to let it drop for now, but put it on his mental list of things to think about and figure out._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well Fawkes, looks like I need a ride. Do you mind?" he asked the bird. Fawkes trilled a beautiful and calming note before waving his tail feathers at him. Harry just grinned a little and grabbed the feathers before disappearing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arriving in the Headmasters office, Harry looked at the Headmaster and waited for him to say something. He was still mad the old man for controlling his life and lying to him. So, he simply waited.

The Headmaster was watching Harry at the same time. Realizing that Harry wasn't going to say anything, he decided to charge ahead.

"Good morning, . I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough. What is this about Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, straight to the point as always, Mr. Potter. It would seem that a contingent of Gringotts goblins will be arriving at breakfast time with an Unspeakable and a few Aurors to speak with you."

"About what Professor?"

"Of that, I am not quite sure, but I thought it prudent that I speak with you about protocol of behalf of the goblins so that nothing….shall we say, untoward, happens. They are species that does not look at wizards in a good light. I wanted you to understand that protocol will demand you be honorable and polite and as formal as absolutely possible without seeming arrogant, egotistical or prideful. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor. I need to be me; calm and courteous but a little more formal. Correct?"

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Did you by chance receive a missive from the bank as well this morning?"

"No Professor, I did not. I did find it odd that you received one on my behalf though. Why do you suppose that is Professor?" Harry asked slightly curious and mildly sarcastic.

"Of that, I am not sure. Now, though, it is late enough for breakfast to begin, I suggest Fawkes takes you back to your common room to await your friends before heading to the Great Hall for the morning meal."

"Thank you, Professor," and with that Harry disappeared in flames with the phoenix.


	2. Breakfast, Goblins and Manipulations

**Chapter 2: Breakfast, Goblins and Manipulations**

Breakfast that morning started as usual. Students trickled slowly in for their morning meal before choosing how to spend their Saturday. The Professors were all already there. The headmaster had contacted them all, letting them know to expect visitors at breakfast and that they all need to be there for the entirety of the meal. Most had no idea who the visitors were or what they were going to be there for. Professors McGonagall and Snape had been given the basic information, so they knew as much as the Headmaster.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry had explained to both Ron and Hermione what had happened so far that morning and what little he knew of what was to come at breakfast as they walked to the Great Hall. Now, they sat eating. Well, Ron and Hermione were the ones who were eating; Ron, of course was shoveling the food in as fast as he possibly could, while Hermione, who wasn't a big eater, was eating her usual toast and eggs. Harry was pushing his food around his plate nervously as he kept glancing at the doors leading into the Great Hall, waiting for and wondering about what was to come.

About half an hour after the trio began breakfast, the Goblins, Unspeakable and Aurors arrived at Hogwarts. When the unlikely group walked into the Great Hall, the leader of the Goblins, Ragnok, immediately stopped, looked around at the silent students, then spoke loud enough to be heard but in an eerily calm voice, "Harry Potter! Step forward and follow us please."

Harry looked at the goblin, he didn't understand how he knew, but he just knew he was not in trouble with this group of people. He stood and was about to walk toward the goblin when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, don't go alone. You don't know what they want. You could get into some sort of trouble. Just please, be safe and don't go alone," she pleaded. The look in her eyes confused him. He could see the concern and fear there, but he could also see something else. He just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"I'll be fine 'Mione. Don't worry. They are here to help me. I am sure of it. I'll be back soon to tell you all about it. I promise."

Hermione sighed as she looked at her best friend. He really believed they were here to help him, so she didn't say anything as she released his arm.

"Just be safe '_and come back to me,'" _the last of which was silently said.

"I will," and with that he walked away from her towards the contingent of people and goblins awaiting him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Good, good. Now, I am Ragnok, Leader of the Goblin Nation and Head of Gringotts Bank. There is much we need to discuss and with some urgency. Is there anywhere here that you know of that we can speak freely without being interrupted or spied upon?"

"Um….er….yes. I believe that the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor would work. It becomes anything you need, so if you need somewhere that can't be spied upon or anything, then it should work, Harry responded nervously.

"Good, good. Then lead the way please. Once there, we have much to discuss," Ragnok replied.

As they turned to leave, the headmaster stood and called out, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to speak to him without his guardian present . Seeing as how he hasn't got one at the moment, I will take it upon myself to supervise and advise the young Mr. Potter."

"I do not think so Mr. Dumbledore. You are not welcome in this discussion. Although you are right. He is allowed an advisor." Ragnok turned to Harry, "Is there someone here that you trust implicitly to act as supervisor and advisor, Mr. Potter?"

"Not one who is an adult, Mr. Ragnok. There are only two adults I trust in that way at the moment and neither are here at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Who might they be, ? If we believe them trustworthy, we will go fetch them here."

"Remus Lupin is the first and Nymphadora Tonks is the other."

"Ah yes. Both are completely trustworthy and respectful, and if I am correct, they are together at the moment. I will send someone to fetch them."

"There is no need Mr. Ragnok. I have someone who can pop there and back without any trouble at all, if you are willing?"

"Of course. The quicker the better."

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

Dobby appeared instantly. "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir! What can Dobby do for yous, Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

"Dobby, I need to go get Remus and Tonks and bring them back here as quickly as possible. Tell them to dress for a highly important meeting, would you please? Oh, and bring them to the 'come and go room' ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir! I will bring them back soon sir!" and with that, Dobby was gone.

"He will bring them straight up to the room we are going to be using if you would like to head there now."

"Then let us go and get comfortable. We will need it. This will be a long and difficult conversation."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They only had to wait about 20 minutes before Remus and Tonks appeared in the room with everyone else. When they saw who was there, they knew something big was going to happen. They walked over to Harry and sat with him. Harry explained to them why they were there, and with that, Ragnok began the meeting.

"We are here today about the wills of James and Lilly Potter as well as Sirius Black. We are also here to discuss many other important topics that we have recently become aware of. Now first we have the will of James and Lilly Potter. This was already read once, about 6months after their death, so I will just tell you about the pieces that pertain to you. First of all, you were never meant to go the Dursley's. Upon their death, you supposed to go to the first able person on this list: your godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom or Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones or lastly, Minerva McGonagall. There was a clause in here that stated that under no circumstances were you to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. So I need to know now, who placed you in their care nearly 15 years ago?"

"Albus Dumbledore did, sir," Harry stated in mild shock and anger.

"Just as I suspected," Ragnok commented as another goblin, Griphook, took note of the name. "Moving on, your parents lefts you the Potter Trust as well as several properties and a small note at the end of the will. It states as follows:

_Dear Harry,_

_If this is being read then we did not live long enough to watch you grow up. For that, we are deeply sorry. Know that we love you truly and deeply and are always watching over you. Live your life to the fullest and love your soul-mates deeply and truly and equally forever. _

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

We will, of course, make sure you receive a copy of this message, seeing as it is probably important to you. This message also brings up one of our other topics: soul-mates, but we will get to that shortly. Next is the will of Sirius Black. He has left several people money and such, but you, Mr. Potter, get a substantially larger portion of the estate than anyone else named. Lord Black named you as his heir, making you the new Lord Black. This title emancipates you, giving you adult status in the wizarding and muggle worlds. You are no longer under the trace and thus can do magic whenever you choose, though not in front of muggles, of course. This also means you gain the other titles that you are entitled to. You are now known as Lord Potter-Black-Griffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Merlin. Head of seven Ancient and Noble Houses. You are now the richest wizard in the world and own a multitude of extremely well-warded properties. All I need for you to do at this point is provide a drop of your blood as proof of who you are and then to sign this form accepting your titles and inheritances," Ragnok stated.

Harry sat there in complete shock this time. He was related to the Hogwarts founders and Merlin! He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he wasn't going to like what he heard next. After providing the blood and signature, Harry asked the most important question thus far, "Why wasn't I told of any of this sooner?"

"You were supposed to be told about your titles and inheritances when you turned 14, as well as being told about your soul-bonds, but Albus Dumbledore did everything is his power to continuously postpone this. Now, we have a very urgent matter on our hands. Mr. Dorsfer, here is an Unspeakable and he brought forth the issue of your soul-bonds. This is a life-or-death matter that Dumbledore has been trying to postpone until there was nothing you could do but watch your life-mates die. At least, that is how it seems to all intents and purposes."

"Excuse me sir, did you say soul-mates, soul-bonds and life-mates? As in he has more than one?" Remus asked in shock.

"Yes Mr. Lupin. That is precisely what Mr. Ragnok means," stated Mr. Dorsfer. "Mr. Potter here has seven life-mates, all but two are in his year. The other two are in the year below his. This is a highly unique and unusual situation, though not completely unheard of. Merlin and Griffindor each had 4 soul-mates, seems to run in his family. The reason that this has become life-or death though is because they must be completely bonded before midnight the morning of his 16th birthday, which is in six weeks. If they are not completely bonded, the women will die."

"Seven? I have seven life-mates? As in seven 'matches made in heaven'? And, I need to complete our bonds within six weeks or they die. Lovely, and Dumbledore hasn't told me because why? What is so wrong about me wanting to love and be loved?" Harry was pacing as he was rambling. He was unsure of the answer to the final two questions. He also had no idea what he was going to do about seven women, who when bonded will be his seven wives. 'Ugh…and now I have a headache on top of everything else so far.' He thought to himself.

"Mr. Potter, we believe at Gringotts that Mr. Dumbledore wants you alone and unloved so that you will willingly sacrifice yourself to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This, we believe, is so that he will gain the recognition and power for defeating the current dark lord. Mr. Dumbledore has also been removing money from the Potter Trust for years now. In total he has removed a little over 3 million galleons. We also believe that at least one of your soul-mates is being fed love potion and at least one other is under the imperious curse, both of these are to keep them away from you. So there is much that we need to do to get things moving along so that you can finalize your bonds," Ragnok explained clearly.

"Before I murder the evil bastard, tell me please…how do I finalize a soul-bond?"

Mr. Dorsfer stepped forward to explain the process to Harry. "The process for each begins with you kissing each one of your life-mates, and I mean really kissing them. Then you need to get to know each of them so that you can fall in love with them because the second part of the process in announcing your love for each. To finalize your bond, and thus become wed to each life-mate, you must consummate your relationship."

"So I need to kiss them, tell them I love them and then have sex with them. No pressure at all. Wonderful!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes well, technically you already love them and protect them as much as possible. They also love you, but as some of them are being given potions and others are under the guidance of spells and charms, they are unable to tell you. Now it is just a matter of you and them realizing it and accepting it. For this, we plan to confront Dumbledore in front the faculty and students here shortly. Once that is completed, we will have you moved into the Founders' quarters here. It is like a large home; it takes up an entire tower really. Once you are moved, we will start moving your life-mates there as well. Does this work for you?" Mr. Dorsfer asked.

"Mostly, yes. I want my life-mates moved in with me at the same time I am moved. I want them with me before the confrontation with Dumbledore. After everything he has done, I do not trust him not to pull something drastic to get out of here. I am afraid he may try to hurt one of my wives."

"Hmmmm…..yes. I believe you may be correct," Ragnok agreed, "We will announce them from the doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore is aware of who they are, so they need to be protected."

"Um...it's bad he knows, but would you mind telling me who it is that I will be married to within the next six weeks?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that Mr. Potter. Let us look for your page here," Mr. Dorsfer said as he opened a large antique book, "Ah yes, here it is. You are soul-bonded to the following women:

Susan Bones  
>Hermione Granger<br>Daphne Greengrass  
>Luna Lovegood<br>Padma Patil  
>Parvati Patil<br>Ginevra Weasley

That is all of them. Do you know them well?"

"Yes…yes, I know them all, though not all of them well." Harry replied quietly putting his head in his hands. Today was changing his life, and he didn't know yet if it would be for the better or not. He would just have to wait and see.


	3. Confrontations and Harry's Angels

**Chapter 3: Confrontations and Harry's Angels**

The unusual group left the Room of Requirements a few minutes later. Harry, Remus and Tonks and were walking towards the Great Hall in the middle of the group.

Remus looked over at Harry and realized that just how much he had been through. He always wished he could have found the boy when he was at the Dursley's. Maybe, he could have raised him, himself. But that was the past. Now, he was the last of the marauders and wished to do something important for the young man beside him.

"Harry? I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I would like for to think of me as a friend, possible even an uncle if you would like. I always considered your father and Sirius as brothers. If there is ever anything you need, like today, or anything you even want to talk to about, you can always come to me. Now that we know about Dumbledore, I think it best to watch yourself and the girls closely. He might attempt something else. I still can't completely wrap my mind around what he has done. Endangering the lives of those girls, what could his excuse possibly be this time?"

"I don't know Remus, but if he says anything about it being for 'the greater good,' I might end up hexing him. Knowing some of the girls the way I do, I might just leave it to them. They would do more damage than I could. They are very creative, after all," Harry gave a small smile at the thought then looked over at Remus. "Do you mean it, Remus? Would you want to be part of my family, as an uncle? I've never really had anyone except Sirius, and that didn't work out the way we would have liked. Dumbledore interfered in that as well. I refuse to go back to the Dursley's this summer. I am going to move into one of the properties I own and bring the girls with me. Would you come with us? You and Tonks, I mean? I want to train myself and the girls in how to protect our minds from attack, as well as learn more defensive magic. Would you two be willing to help?"

"Of course we would be willing! More than willing, really. But, we will talk more about that later. Now, we need to walk in to the Great Hall and allow the Ragnok and yourself to take back control of your life and inheritance. Ready?" Remus asked.

"As ready as I will ever be, I suppose," and with that, the group walked into the Great Hall.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}\

The Great Hall went utterly silent when the doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open. They watched as the whole contingent plus Harry Potter, Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks walked right up to the head table. The aurors, except for Tonks, stood at each end of the head table in a way that they were able to see everyone in the Great Hall. The Unspeakable stood to the left and a little behind Ragnok, while the goblin guards took up posts to protect the leader of the goblins and guarantee no one tried to leave the Hall before they were ready for them to. Harry stood to the right and a little behind Ragnok, while Remus and Tonks stepped up next to Harry, one on each side of him.

Ragnok knew this would be fun, bringing Dumbledore to his knees, and he didn't wish to wait any longer. He knew just what to say to begin the process.

"Everyone here at Hogwarts, after the reading the Potter and Black wills, I would like to present to you the newly titled Harry Potter, Lord Potter-Black-Griffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Merlin. The Head of seven Noble and Ancient Houses," Ragnok announced very clearly.

There were several gasps around the Great Hall, as the students, staff and faculty realized what was going on.

Albus Dumbledore was not a stupid wizard. He knew there was more to this announcement. Goblins wouldn't take it upon themselves to make a 'house call' just to tell someone of their titles and inheritance. He didn't need to wait long to find out what more there was.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey, would you please step forward. We will need you for the next part. There will be seven names announced. When your name is called you will need to step up in front of Madam Pomfrey, who will be checking you for memory charms, confundus charms, love potions and the imperious curse." At this announcement, the entire Great Hall burst out into loud gasps, stutters and other noises. Ragnok quickly called for their attention and continued what he was saying. "If you are under the influence of any of these we will rid you of them. Mr. Dorsfer, please step forward and begin calling the women."

As Mr. Dorsfer stepped forward to begin calling out the names of the seven Potter brides-to-be, Albus stood up and interrupted the proceedings.

"Goblin Leader Ragnok, I am afraid that you and Unspeakable Dorsfer do not have that type of authority within the grounds of Hogwarts, you need my permission as I am the Headmaster here. Give over the names of those you believe to be under the influence of such charms, curses and potions and we will take care of them appropriately."

"You are, of course, correct Headmaster. We need permission to continue in this manner, but it is not your permission we need. We need the permission we need," Ragnok agreed and explained with mirth. He then turned towards Harry. "My Lord, as you are the heir to the founders, it is your permission we need to continue. Do we have it?" he asked in an eerily gleeful voice.

"Goblin Leader Ragnok, Unspeakable Dorsfer, you have my permission to proceed." Harry responded formerly. He then turned and smirked at the Headmaster, who suddenly knew that he should be very afraid.

"Thank you, my Lord. Please proceed Unspeakable Dorsfer."

"Right, ok. When I call your name, step toward Madam Pomfrey, who will check you to see if you are being magically influenced. Ginny Weasley."

Ginny stood up and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, who started to check for any magical influences. While this was going on, Ragnok was speaking very quietly with Harry.

"Lord Potter, you are going to have to begin the bonding after each young lady is checked. Some of the curses, charms and especially the potions will be difficult to break on their own, but once the bonding is started they will automatically be broken. Once broken, each lady should remember a meeting with an Unspeakable explaining that they are each one of seven who are bonding to you. Mr. Dorsfer will explain more about that once we are all in the Tower."

"If you are sure, I will follow your advice. Thank you Ragnok, and please, call me Harry when we speak in private."

"Of course, Harry. Ahh, it looks like Madam Pomfrey is ready to tell us something about Ms. Weasley." They both looked towards Madam Pomfrey and Ginny Weasley. Ragnok nodded his head at the mediwitch for her to announce her findings.

"Ms. Weasley has a rather strong memory charm on her as well as several confundus charms. I am unable to break any of them, as they are far too strong." Madam Pomfrey announced. This, of course, pleased Dumbledore, that is until Harry started walking towards her.

Harry walked over to the mediwitch and Ginny.

"I have a way to break the charms, Madam Pomfrey." He held out his hands for Ginny, who willingly took them. He then pulled her forward until they were mere inches apart. "I'm going to kiss you, Ginny. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Harry. It's more than ok. Will it break the charms?"

"Yes, it will," and he kissed her. He started out slowly and softly so that he didn't scare Ginny. As soon as he felt her respond to him, he deepened the kiss. He prodded her lips gently with his tongue until she gasped, allowing it to enter. They kissed each other passionately for just a moment or two. Harry slowly pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! I remember everything! You and I, we are bonded. Why was I made to forget? Oh Harry, I love you. I always have." Ginny was softly crying at this point. Harry hugged her close for a moment.

"I love you, too Ginny." A brilliant blue light surrounded the couple briefly. "It would seem, that we have completed the first two steps of the bonding already." Harry explained to the confused Ginny. He turned towards Remus and Tonks. "Tonks, will you take Ginny to the entrance of the Great Hall and protect her there please. I will send the others over after they are examined. Remus, will you help her please?"

They both nodded and walked forward. They stopped next to Ginny to wait for her.

"Go with them, my angel. I need to collect the others, and I need you safe from those who tried to take you from me. I will explain it all later. I promise."

"OK, Harry. I will be waiting as patiently as possible."

"Thank you, Gin."

As Ginny walked away with Tonks and Remus, Harry turned to Mr. Dorsfer and nodded for him to continue. This time, though, he stayed with Madam Pomfrey.

Mr. Dorsfer announced the next name, "Luna Lovegood."

Everyone was equally shocked by this. Little Loony Lovegood was going to be one of Harry Potter's girls? Very few people were pleased by this.

Luna stepped forward for Madam Pomfrey to perform the exam. She was found to have a memory charm and confundus charms on her as well. After asking permission, Harry kissed her the same way he kissed Ginny. But, he found that they were such different kisses while being so similar. Ginny had tasted of strawberries, Luna tasted like a sweet and fruity wine. It was intoxicating and beautiful.

"Oh Harry, I remember. Someone came to talk to Daddy and me. He told us that I was one of seven women who was meant to bond to you. Why did I not remember, Harry? Why would I forget something as amazing as this?"

"Bad people did this horrible thing, Luna. Now, I will explain all of it later. I want you to walk over to Ginny and stay there. Remus and Tonks will protect you for me. OK, angel?"

"OK, Harry," and Luna walked, or rather skipped, over to Ginny.

Mr. Dorsfer continued, "Susan Bones."

Madam Pomfrey found the same memory and confundus charms. Harry took her in his arms and kissed his third life-mate. She tasted of sunlight, warm and sweet. When he pulled away, she too remembered an Unspeakable coming to speak to her and her Aunt Amelia.

"Your Aunt, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, was with you when the Unspeakable came to you to tell you of your bonding and life-mate?" Ragnok asked her in shock.

"Yes, she is my guardian. My parents died when I was little, so Aunt Amelia is the person who took me in and cared for me."

"Auror Darrin, I need you to contact Madam Bones and get her here immediately. The crime has just gotten worse."

"Yes, sir." Auror Darrin replied. He immediately sent off a patronous with a request to come to the Great Hall of Hogwarts and a brief explanation as to why.

"Susan, go join the other girls. I will explain all later. I will protect you now, my angel." Harry spoke to her softly.

"Oh Harry," Susan whispered and hugged him before walking over to his other angels.

"Padma and Parvati Patil," Mr. Dorsfer announced.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man for calling the twins up together. He just shrugged his shoulders as he watched the proceedings.

"Same charms as the others, Mr. Potter," the mediwitch announced.

Harry kissed them, one at a time. The tasted the same, spicy and exotic. He, of course, enjoyed every second of it. They also remembered an Unspeakable telling them about the unusual group bonding.

"Go, my angels. Join the others." Harry whispered to them as he gently nudged them in the direction his other girls had gone.

"OK, Harry," they responded together.

"Daphne Greengrass.

The Great Hall erupted in scandalized chatter. A Slytherin was called forth and would likely be receiving the same 'treatment' as the other girls.

Harry looked at the Slytherin table and found Daphne sitting in the middle looking straight ahead at the wall on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Silence!" Harry shouted so that he was heard. "Daphne? Please come forward," Harry spoke to her gently, encouraging her to stand and move towards him. When she still didn't move, he realized that something was wrong and started to go to her instead. When he reached her, he saw a glazed look in her eyes that told him exactly what was wrong.

"Madam Pomfrey? Auror Darrin? Would you both come over here please?" Harry asked them hurriedly. They both rushed forward to see what was wrong. As soon as they saw her eyes, they knew. Madam Pomfrey gasped, while Auror Darrin wordlessly performed a charm that would name the person controlling her. He then walked over to Ragnok and told him the findings before walking back to his post.

Harry, at this point, reached out and gently took Daphne's arms in his hands and guided her to her feet. He then proceeded to kiss her senseless. She tasted like melted chocolate, warm and decadent. Moments after she began to respond, they pulled away from each other.

"Harry! I tried to fight him, I swear I did. His memory charms wouldn't stick and the confundous charms wouldn't work at all, so he used an unforgivable on me. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed as she clung to Harry. Harry held her tight to him.

"Daphne, most people can't fight the imperious. All I need to know is this, were you forced to do anything you didn't want to do, other than to stay away from me?"

"Y-y-yes," Daphne whispered.

"What were you forced to do, angel? They can't hurt you now, and I will not hold any of it against you, but I need to know so I can take care of it. Please, beautiful, tell me what they made you do." Harry asked softly as he stroked her long golden hair.

"They m-made me s-s-s-service t-th-them," she sobbed.

"Service who, angel?"

"Malfoy, Nott and Flint."

"Did they rape you, Daphne?"

"N-n-no. I had to use m-m-my h-hands and m-my m-m-mouth on t-th-them."

"Oh baby. I won't ever let anyone touch you again. I promise you that. I will make sure they get what they deserve."

"Oh, Harry!" Daphne couldn't stop crying. Harry held her close to him as he walked her over to his five other angels, handing her off for them to take care of for just a little awhile. He backed slowly away to be sure she would be OK before turning around and walking back towards Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Dorsfer. Everyone was sitting quietly waiting to hear who else would be called.

"The final name is Hermione Granger," Mr. Dorsfer announced.

What happened next, happened extremely fast. Hermione stood up and was just starting to walk towards the mediwitch and Harry, when Ron Weasley stood up as well and shouted at Hermione to sit back down.

"Sit back down, Hermione Granger! Remember, you belong to me now!" he shouted at her. She stopped walking and looked towards Harry. He could see the confusion there. Something powerful was influencing her. He looked towards Ron, who had a sneer on his face.

"Last time I checked, Ronald, this was a free country where slaves, at the least the human ones, weren't allowed. Because of this, would you care to explain how she 'belongs to you'?" Harry asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Easy, Potter, she spent last night in MY bed pleasuring ME. Now, she belongs to me. It's pureblood law. You can't have her now." Ron laughed manically.

Harry was disgusted. Not with Hermione, she didn't ask for any of this to happen. Ron was acted just as bigoted as the Death Eaters. He had to scare him somehow, and he had just the way to do it. "Here is some more law for you, Ronald Weasley. If she gave herself to you while under the influence of charms, potions or the imperious, then you pay her a fine and get a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Here's another one, if she gave herself to you under the influence of those charms, potions or imperious, while having a soul bond to someone else, then you not only get charged with rape and illegal use of whatever she is under, but also interference in a soul bonded couple. How does all that sound now, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked in a deceptively calm voice. Everybody in the Hall knew, that if what Ronald Bilius Weasley was saying was true, that he might not make it out of the Hall alive, and by the look on his face, he knew it too.

Harry turned back to Hermione. "Come on 'Mione. Let's see what the carrot has done to you."

He gently took her hand and walked her to Madam Pomfrey. After Madam Pomfrey had checked Hermione completely, she paled.

"Mr. Potter, she has been given some overly strong amortentia potion, it nearly poisoned her from the looks of it. She was also raped last night, and it looks as though she is pregnant. She was dosed with a mild fertility potion."

Harry's stomach dropped. "Are you completely sure she is pregnant? Is there any chance that you are wrong?" He asked her quietly.

"There is always that chance, Mr. Potter, even with magic. Wait a month, see if her monthly arrives, then I will check her again."

"Thank you, Poppy." He said in a hushed voice. He walked to Hermione and embraced her. He took her lips in a flurry of a kiss. His emotions about the whole situation were running wild. They kissed passionately for several minutes, until Ragnok cleared his throat. Harry pulled back from Hermione and looked in her tear filled eyes, reality had set in for her.

"I love you so much, Hermione Jean Granger. I will take care of you and love you no matter what happens. Do you understand me?"

"I love you too, Harry, but I'm scared. What if I am pregnant?" While they were talking the brilliant blue light that had surrounded, Harry and Ginny, surrounded Harry and Hermione now.

"Then you are pregnant, and you and I will be parents sooner than anyone expected. Like I said, I will love you and take care of you no matter what, alright Angel?" He hugged her to him tightly, not wanted to let her go. He walked her over to his other angels just as Madam Bones walked into the Great Hall escorted by several Aurors.

"Brilliant timing, Madam Bones. I need to press charges against several people here and wish for your capable aurors to arrest them."

"Of course, Lord Potter. How may we be of service?"

"I would like you to arrest Misters Malfoy, Nott and Flint for using the imperious on my bonded life-mate, Ms. Greengrass and making her touch them sexually. Your Auror Darrin has the proof you will need that the imperious was used," three aurors were sent to collect the three Slytherins. "Next, I need you to arrest Mr. Ron Weasley for the use of amortentia on my bonded life-mate, Hermione Granger, and using it to get her into his bed last night. She was effectively raped and may now be pregnant due to the fertility potion he fed her as well," another auror went to collect Ron. "And now, for the coup de gras, I need you arrest Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for theft of my inheritance and illegally removing me from the care of my godfather and placed with people my parents will specifically forbade me to be placed with. I need you to charge him with the attempted murder of Ginny Weasley, Padma and Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. He used memory charms on them and their family members who knew of their soul-bonds with me as well as compulsion charms and confundous charms to keep them away from me. They would have died in six weeks had the Goblin Leader Ragnok and Unspeakable Dorsfer not come to me about this situation and horrible plot against me."

"Are you telling me that I have a memory charm placed on me and that Dumbledore was going to allow my niece to die?" Amelia asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so Madam." Harry responded.

Amelia looked toward the Headmaster who was sitting with a frown on his face. She sent three aurors to arrest him on the charges Lord Potter listed.

Albus had no intention of being arrested though. He calmly looked at the aurors approaching him, Madam Bones and Harry Potter before speaking.

"I apologize Madam Bones, Mr. Potter, but I will not be going with you today or ever if I have my way. I am sure, Mr. Potter, that we will be seeing each other again. I will definitely be seeing your bond-mates again," he said with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"You get anywhere near me or my bond-mates, and I will personally torment and kill you in the most painful ways possible," Harry responded with anger and pure menace in his voice.

"We shall see, Mr. Potter, we shall see," and with that Fawkes appeared, Dumbledore grabbed his tail feathers and they disappeared.


	4. First Announcement

**A/N**

I want to answer some questions and clear up a little of the confusion as best I can before continuing the story. I also want everyone to remember that this is a creation of fiction. It is simply a story that I created in my mind and chose to write down. Please continue to express your opinions, thoughts, concerns and tell me what you like so I can add more.

**WhiteElfElder** and **dennisud**: Fawkes is a light creature, I agree. I also agree that he would not help a known dark wizard. Dumbledore never does anything himself that could be considered dark. After all, he does everything "for the greater good." In a later chapter Fawkes will leave Dumbledore for good.

**PantherProtector**: THANK YOU! I very much appreciate your encouragement. I am currently working on chapter 4 and a whole other Harry Potter story. So, keep your eyes open.

**Anonymous person**: No one else will be added to this harem though I have thoughts of Fleur in a Harry Harem story in the future.

**Jarno**: Ragnok knows things he shouldn't, true. The reason for this will be discussed in a later chapter. I'm a glad you are comfortable stating your opinion of Dumbledore and Harry's placement at the Dursley's. But, keep in mind that that is just your opinion. Mine, for this story at least, is completely different. But, I thank you for explaining your thoughts on the subject.

First, Hermione may or may not be pregnant, no one knows for sure yet. They are also in the wizarding world. In my story, abortion is completely unheard of and is never an option (not necessarily my own opinion). Second, no one in authority knew about Harry's soul-bonds. No one is allowed to look at the Book of Souls unless their name is in it, and then they can only look at their own entry. My version of Dumbledore is NOT J.K. Rowling's version of Dumbledore. Mine wants Harry to lose everything he holds dear. More of this will be explained in a later chapter. Also, please keep in mind that not everything in a story is logical. If it was, it wouldn't be a story. Oh, and this is a story of fiction. I make it into what I would like it to be.

**lovely**: Harry has seven soul-mates. He keeps all seven.


End file.
